mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Discord on Lothal
(Some elements inspired from Canon) Burn arrived in a ship on Lothal and saw a speeder drive by and it's pilot quickly shot dead several clones (a similar thing is seen in Star Wars: rebels), add The pilot then holstered his pistol and turned a corner. A violent clash between Republic forces and the paramilitary organization of rebellion in the planning wishing to secede to escape CIS wrath after hearing of the CIS brutalizing other planets and due to unhappiness with the Senate overall in the past years. Most of the rebels also had ancestors in the Trade Defense Force who had retired after the Stark HyperSpace War, wanting to settle down and tiring of conflict. LAATs were deployed and a lot were blown up. A weapon cache was defended by hired thugs from Naboo against Republic forces who received their arms from ambushing Naboo Royal Security guards on Naboo with lower-grade pistols used for the ambush and while defending the cache head behind some Umbaran crates (seen in CWA and in the Clone Wars show, but not identified as such in the show) as cover/concealment. Burn used physcometry on a pistol next to dead clone bodies and got a vision of the clones enemies conversing with Deepa Billaba's old friend who had betrayed the Republic alike ordering the enemies to kill the clones and heard them say they would reposition at Jukes Town. Burn force pushed a person armed with two pistols off their speeder, sensing their intent to kill him. Burn then got on it and entered the Lothal roads which Burn liked in design and he hit the accelerator and asked any locals walking about the location and eventually was guided to it. Police speeders were overturned in the area Burn arrived at, a rogue police officer choke held a clone trooper but other officers lie dead. Burn force gripped a power pack on the officer and exploded it (power packs are explosive in the Legacy novels (graphic novels are novels)) but the power pack had little energy left in it, mostly drained against clones and only injured the officer enough for the clone to escape. The clone slammed his blaster into the enemy, killing them and asked Burn his identity. Burn did not the clone to see his identify as the treason of so many citizens reminded him of reported Clone treason like Slick and instead told the clone Nap now. and force pushed them against an abode, knocking them out. Burn entered the tall imposing building and was aimed at by a bunch of radicals who demanded his identify. HYAHHH! wailed a radical as an explosion ripped through him and his comrades. A detonator had been thrown. Follow-up frag grenades were used in the bombardment and Burn dove to the side (seen when Plo and Ahsoka do it against an explosive when fighting young Boba Fett and Aurra Sing). Clone troopers entered and Burn crouched to avoid any blaster fire better and took a lift but only one clone fired at him and it was a miss. The room had tons of smoke and a console was on fire and its former controller dead and burnt black. Burn emerged to a new floor, following the disturbance. Burn encountered a console and the controller looked at him and Burn used the force to topple a large chunk of wall on them and kill them. Burn entered a Republic database and entered the friend's name he had heard in his vision, doing his best to spell it but his force attempts were incorrect but he finally accessed the records (Republic records similarly seen about Sifo-Dyas in The Lost Missions of Star Wars The Clone wars Show) and inhaled and exhaled. Burn cautiously approached the disturbance and found the ex-Jedi. Two guards opened fire but Burn dove as he saw them bring their blasters up not too quickly and the bolts missed him. Burn arose and gave them a force push out the window and it made them fall to their death where curious clones surrounded them. The ex-Jedi spoke You will die now. having a thin lightsaber blade Burn was not used to seeing (seen in the Original trilogy by the Jedi and Sith and in Star Wars: Rebels) and Burn dueled with them, hoping to change the tide of the battle by taking out the leader. Surrender and I will let you go- for Jedi seek no revenge. Killing clones is not the answer to your pain for your friend. their own actions not mine spoke Burn while dueling the enemy, green flashes (seen in Star Wars: Rebels and in the original trilogy) happening every time their lightsabers locked. The enemy was shorter than average and had mop-like hair and baggy trousers with a blast vest but was covered in beads on strings- some sewn onto his clothes, others around his neck. Burn was trying to deceive the enemy so he could kill them. The ex-Jedi's apprentice attacked him with force lighting and approached but was slashed down by the lightsaber (similar to Emperor Vitiate when beaten by the Hero of Tython) The enemy had dark skin and dark caked finger nails from heavy battle, especially explosions. Burn jumped back and tried to use the force to choke the enemy with their own beads but they just snapped off, being weak. Burn then tried to deliver a force push but it was dodged in a similar fashion to how Garnec dodged Ahsoka's force pushes. Burn tried to force choke them but the opponent used resolve (seen in SWTOR by the Consular) to become free of his grip and Burn started force pushing objects in the room like tables and chairs at the enemy only to have them batted away (a lightsaber will not automatically cut through thing when the user is trying to bat them away as seen in SWTOR: Return trailer in the lightsaber duel there with Malgus fighting the Jedi) by the forward flipping fanatic. Burn was overpowered in a lock and crawled back, avoiding lightsaber swings at the floor. Burn climbed out the window and grabbed onto a fire escape, reacting quickly enough. Burn saw the enemy look outside to find him and force pulled them out and they died as they splattered against the ground. Burn climbed the fire escape and took the lift down, an enemy patrol barely missing him. Burn saw a droid and it was playing a hologram of a clone group being blasted. Burn moved forward to examine it and lay his hand on the droid, triggering a main which blasted him back and trapped him under rubble from a rocket causing wall parts to fall on him at the same time from a distant battle. Burn was pinned down (similar to how Windu and Anakin were after Anakin discovered the Mandalorian helmet on the ship in the Clone Wars show). Burn did not realize how long he fell asleep after realizing he could do nothing right then and awoke in a dark basement light by torch light and surrounded by radicals. Burn was sat down at a table and tied. An explosive was juggled by a thug. Burn decided to have fun with the scum and taunt them and when asked Who sent you, the Republic? spat on the confederate and force phased out of his ties and brought the explosive under the table with the force and stepped on it's trigger and force leaped over it and an explosion killed his interrogator. Burn defected and spun and moved around like a Makashii user who was trained to deflect blaster fire but then backed up the stairs and exited the house. Burn force gripped an incoming speeder packing a radical group and brought it into the house and took out the rest of the convoy with a powerful force push, only killing 2 close to him but incapacitating the others. Burn used the force to slam the other wreckage into the house and the basement was collapsed upon and it's inhabitants died. Burn did a force wave against an incoming advancing group of companies heading to reinforce an overrun section of the planet located near the fallback make-do emergency capital established by the radicals. The company was wiped out. Burn force choked an incoming mercenary who fired at him and slammed them through a statue with the force (seen by Malgus against Jedi in SWTOR: Deceived trailer and similar can be used in The Force Unleashed wii against Wookies as Vader and later on) and killed them. Burn sliced up the mercenary's ill hound (seen in the Legacy novels (graphic novels are novels) with his lightsaber. Burn wiped sweat from his face and was ambushed by snipers from all around and force sped away to come up with a plan but saw clones report a Disturbance near by, near the old market! Requesting reinforcements! and remembered he had fled from an area near an old market and decided to let the clones handle it with heavy weaponry. Burn got some meditation done but a stray missile slammed into a wall near him and broke his concentration. Burn arose and walked, looking for ways to help. Burn then saw a large stolen AAT tank armada approaching fleeing loyal civilians who he had seen putting up a fight against radicals. Burn threw rocks into the radicals on feet and killed them (seen in SWTOR Jedi Conselor storyline). The tanks Burn struggled to crush after deciding no nearby terrain would help, and their number exceeded 15. Burn fell to his knees, almost incapacitated. The civilians cheered but did not understand what had happened and fled to a resistance safe house. Burn force pushed a minor ship that had landed into a bunch of parked speeders belonging to the enemy and caused a fiery explosion. Burn fell to all hours, having struggled to move the ship and was dangerously vulnerable to attack. A fleeing group of radicals found him, surrounded him and were given orders to kill him by their commander over commlink. The group had been repulsed and scattered from the rest of it's battalion after the lack of leaders combined with the efforts of a Jedi leading siege to a bunch of major turrets and organizing a pinching maneuver of a devastating flank to the Republic forces right (which included an extremely small reject rookie force Kota's Militia loaned by Kota). The unnumbered radicals could not stand the pressure. Burn was saved by an ARC trooper who blasted the enemies and chanted For the Republic! (seen several times, by Thorne for one example and by Ima-Gun Di for another) who had spotted him and brought a clone medic who was not trained in helping specifically non clones but was the only immediate medical aid. A stim was given to Burn and some adrenals (all seen in SWTOR and a stim can be especially searched on Wookiepedia) and he was told to take deep breaths and turn over and relax. Burn complied but refused pill adrenals, not liking medicine too much ever single he was a child. Human army men (seen with people like Locus Geen) came over and brought dead Republic forces away on gurneys (seen in the Umbara arc at the end taking away dead and for Tup in the Lost Missions who was not dead yet) and also took Burn upon the ARC's request. Let's get that gun ship outta here corporal! yelled a Clone Sergeant and the LAAT lifted off the ground. Syringe monitored Burn's health with equipment in his backpack. Burn Burn sat up and ignored clone protests which he simplified as overreactions when in the Republic fleet and felt notably better and recharged. Burn put his hand on his face and tried to recall events to make sure he was mentally fine. Burn reclaimed the events significant and let out a long breath. End Next Infiltration Situation.